


Between Ghoulfriends

by LeaperSonata



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Kissing Practice, Misses Clause Challenge, Sleepovers, Unrequited Love, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't - kissed or anything. I'm afraid I wouldn't do it right."<br/>"You could practice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Ghoulfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> I got bitten by plotbunnies as soon as I read your letter from the spreadsheet - it's such a cute idea! I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Beta advice on writing kissing generously provided by curiouslyfic.
> 
> Prompt: These two hit pretty much every button I have. They are star-crossed BFF soulmates who grew up together. One is tough on the outside and vulnerable within and the other appears fragile but has the strongest will and heart. I have a LOT of headcanons. I am completely one hundred and ten percent convinced that Draculaura practiced kissing Clawd with Clawdeen. And Clawdeen’s never felt that way kissing anyone else. Maybe her feelings will remain unrequited and hidden. As long as Draculaura is happy it’s okay, and Clawd makes her happy. And Clawdeen loves him, too, of course she does, he’s her brother. Yeah, super close brother and sister who are both in love with adorable iron willed waif = my favourite thing.  
> However you want to explore this relationship, I’m excited for it.

Draculaura sighs, watching Clawd go past with Manny and Deuce to the boys' table.

Clawdeen's eyes follow her gaze and something tightens in her stomach. "Still pining over my brother, Draculaura? I thought you had better taste."

"He's sweet!" she protests. "Like a puppy. A very, _very_ tall puppy."

"Most people," Clawdeen points out, "do not look at puppies like that. Anyway, if you like him so much, why haven't you asked him out?"

"I couldn't! I don't- I've never really dated before. I'd do everything wrong."

"What everything? Boys don't care if you wear blue and orange lipstick with chartreuse eyeshadow and a beehive on your head."

Draculaura blushes. "I haven't - kissed or anything. I'm afraid I wouldn't do it right."

Clawdeen goes very still inside and hears her own voice as if from far away. "You could practice."

"Practice? How?"

"With one of your friends. Just to figure out where your teeth go and everything. They talk about it in the magazines sometimes."

Draculaura bites her lip and Clawdeen tries very hard not to stare at her mouth, to look casual and normal like she's talking with her best friend about something that doesn't really matter, like she doesn't care one way or the other. "Do you think someone would do that for me? It would be weird."

"Yeah, but it's not really a big deal. I could help, I'm even furry like my idiot brother. Maybe we shouldn't tell the others, though. They might think it's weird."

Draculaura considers it for a few long moments, then flashes a sunny smile that makes Clawdeen's stomach flip. "Okay! Thanks, Clawdeen, you're the best."

Clawdeen grins back like an idiot. "You're my best ghoulfriend, Draculaura. I'm always happy to help you."

"So, creepover at my place on Friday, just the two of us ghouls? We can try it out then."

"Sure," says Clawdeen, and goes back to eating her lunch. She tastes none of it, and all of her attention is spent on not staring at Draculaura like a creep.

 

Clawdeen stands on the front porch of Draculaura's mansion and stares at the bellpull. It seemed like a great idea to suggest this in the clattering creepateria, but now that she's at Draculaura's she's so nervous she's afraid she's going to throw up. Finally she steels herself and reaches out to grab the rope in a convulsive jerk, sending a deep tolling echoing throughout the house. From the other side of the door, she hears a squeal, then footsteps pounding downstairs. Draculaura pulls the door open with an excited grin and immediately throws herself at Clawdeen to hug her.

Clawdeen forces herself not to be weird and to hug back like normal. "Hey, ghoulfriend! Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh, not really! I knew you'd be here soon. I was just messing around on my iCoffin."

Draculaura beams up at her. She's already changed into pajamas, and Clawdeen can feel the silk slide across her fur. It's very distracting. Acting normal is still the order of the day.

"Well then, let's go upstairs! Have you ordered pizza yet?"

"It got here right before you did! Veggie for me and triple meat for you, they're already up in my room." Draculaura leads the way up the stairs and Clawdeen isn't sure whether she's glad or mortified that this puts her butt right at Clawdeen's eye level. The silk pajama pants outline things. At least having fur makes it harder to see her blush.

They make it up to the bedroom, and Draculaura bounces in to drop onto her bed. "You should change into your pajamas too! This is a creepover, after all."

Clawdeen grins at her. "Of course! Be right back." She carries her bag into the bathroom to change. They don't normally hide like that, but she thinks she might die if she undresses in front of Draculaura right now, so she'll just flush the toilet while she's in here and pretend that she had to pee.

Her silk top and pants are perfectly normal pajamas, the same as Draculaura's, but she can't help being self-conscious of them. She fiddles with the buttons for a while, doing it up all the way and then undoing a couple because she never buttons it clear up to her neck and it would look weird and Draculaura would notice.

After an interval she's aware is stretching into too long, she makes herself stop messing with her shirt and flushes the toilet and washes her hands before heading back into the bedroom with her bag.

Dropping her bag onto the floor next to the already unrolled sleeping bag, she flops onto Draculaura's bed next to her and grabs a slice of pizza. "So, what's up first, ghoulfriend?"

"Well, after we eat, we could watch the new Veronica von Vamp movie again. Or we could," she pauses, blushing, "We could practice like you offered."

"We could practice while watching the movie," Clawdeen offers. "Something else going on might make it less weird?"

Draculaura perks up at the suggestion and nods. "Perfect! And the magazines say that you kiss boys on dates at movies, so it'll make it more realistic!"

Clawdeen manages a grin. "You're right."

They settle back on the bed for a while, munching through slices of pizza while gossiping about Toralei's latest attempt to knock Cleo out of her position as queen of the school.

Once they've both eaten enough pizza that they're not hungry anymore, Clawdeen closes her pizza box and jumps up off the bead. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth so my meat breath doesn't make you faint."

Draculaura nods. "Thank you!" She covers her mouth, struck. "Would I have to make a boy brush his teeth first every time?"

"Maybe you can acclimate yourself to a little bit of meat breath so you don't have to worry about it?" Clawdeen suggests.

Draculaura looks thoughtful. "Maybe. Maybe we'll have to practice again after you eat another slice of pizza, to see if I faint. But having your teeth brushed the first time is good!"

Clawdeen nods and heads back into the bathroom, snagging her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag on the way. She brushes her teeth, baring them into the mirror to make sure there's nothing left stuck in them, and nervously returns to the bedroom. Draculaura has turned the lights off and turned on the big TV in the corner, and it's playing through the selection menu for the new _Vampire Majesty_.

Draculaura grins up at her and waves her over to the pile of cushions she's perched in. "Come sit by me!" Still trying to keep up a normal grin, Clawdeen walks over and sits down next to her, close enough that Draculaura's cool skin brushes against the fur of her arm.

"Well, let's put on the movie!"

Draculaura bobs a nod and points the remote at the television. Dramatic organ music starts playing over the credits, and they both watch in silence for a few minutes as Veronica von Vamp's character is introduced, and the events of the previous movies are briefly recapped.

Draculaura's hand creeps onto hers, and Clawdeen looks down with a start.

"Um. Can we try now?" Draculaura asks, blushing.

Clawdeen nods, not trusting her voice, and leans forward to brush her lips against Draculaura's. The other ghoul's lips are almost cold against her lycanthropic heat, and she throttles down a shiver. She can't be weird about this, or she'll ruin her relationship with her best ghoulfriend. She can handle this. It's just practicing. It's normal. Ghouls do this. Just friends.

She pulls back, her breath catching. Draculaura's eyes are still closed. After a few moments, she opens them, and grins brightly up at Clawdeen. "That wasn't hard. But the magazines say there's more. There's," her voice drops to a whisper, " _french_ kissing."

Clawdeen nods. "We can try that too." She swallows hard and smiles back at Draculaura a little shakily, grateful that the dark room makes it harder to see her expression. "Do you want to try that now, or watch the movie for a bit first?"

Draculaura glances at the screen. "Ooh, it's almost time for Edweird to come on! Let's watch his scene."

Clawdeen laughs. "Of course!" She sits back into normal position next to Draculaura and looks at the screen, trying to pay attention to the movie instead of every tiny movement Draculaura makes, and the way the light from the TV catches on her fangs when she laughs.

Edweird bows to the Vampire Queen and exits the screen. Draculaura sighs happily and turns back to Clawdeen. "Okay! Let's try more now."

"Sure, ghoulfriend," Clawdeen manages.

She leans toward her friend, again bringing her lips to meet Draculaura's. After a few long moments, she slowly brings her hand up to cup Draculaura's cheek, her skin as smooth and cool against Clawdeen's fur as the silk of her pajamas. She shifts her head slightly, and their fangs bump against each other. Draculaura squeaks and jumps back. Clawdeen drops her hand guiltily. "I'm sorry, Draculaura-"

"No, no! It's okay! I just forgot our fangs would get in the way of each other. I'll be ready for it now." She leans back in as soon as she finishes speaking, this time taking the initiative in bringing her lips against Clawdeen's. Their fangs bump against each other again, but this time Clawdeen shifts sideways, so their fangs are alternating instead of pressing against each other. The tip of Draculaura's fang scrapes against her lip, and her breath hitches. Clawdeen swallows and tries to regulate her breathing.

Daring greatly, Clawdeen tries something she's read about and catches Draculaura's lower lip slightly between her own and her teeth. It earns a tiny gasp from Draculaura, but she doesn't pull away. In imitation, Draculaura bites at Clawdeen's upper lip, but in her enthusiasm bites down too hard and breaks the skin. Clawdeen bites back a gasp, but controlling her reaction doesn't matter, because with the taste of blood Draculaura faints dead away into a heap on the cushions.

"Crap." After all that trouble avoiding the meat breath, and this happens. Clawdeen arranges Draculaura into a more comfortable position on the floor and runs into the bathroom. After washing off her face thoroughly, she looks in the mirror to confirm that the punctures have stopped bleeding. Good. She pokes at them a bit to make sure they're not going to start again, but quick lycanthropic healing has closed them securely enough to not have to worry about any more blood without a fresh injury. Good, her face won't make Draculaura faint again as soon as she wakes up. She hurries back out to Draculaura's side just as she begins to stir.

"Ghoulfriend, are you okay?"

"Clawdeen? There was blood... Oh, I bit your lip! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Draculaura, don't worry about it. It's already closed up. I heal fast. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." Draculaura blushes. "Oh, but I'm so embarrassed that I bit you like that! What if I did that with Clawd? We need to practice more. I mean, if that's okay, if you still want to-"

"You're my best friend," Clawdeen says firmly. "I'm always here to help you out." And die inside because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you want my stupid brother. She smiles down at Draculaura. "Want to watch the movie again for a bit while you recover?"

Draculaura nods. "That's probably a good idea."

Clawdeen can't focus on the movie. She keeps sneaking glances at Draculaura, watching her face light up as she laughs. And she keeps running her tongue over the tiny punctures from Draculaura's fangs. She had never thought about that aspect, in her daydreams, and she was shocked at the bolt of fire than ran through her at the sharp pain and left her wishing for more. Which was an impossibility even if Draculaura liked her like that - because at the first drop of blood she'd faint dead away again.

After an agonizing few minutes during which Clawdeen almost manages to calm herself back down to the ability to act normal, Draculaura turns from the movie to Clawdeen again. "Can we try again? I'll be more careful with my fangs this time."

"Sure," Clawdeen says, trying to sound casual. She turns to face her friend, trying not to seem overeager, and again Draculaura takes the initiative to lean forward and press their lips together. It's dizzying, and Clawdeen has to forcefully remind herself that Draculaura is only practicing and she really likes Clawd. Trying to focus on concrete things to keep her head from floating off entirely, she notices that again Draculaura has been careful to be slightly off-center so their fangs don't clash.

She doesn't remember closing her eyes, but she forces them open to see Draculaura's eyes closed with the lashes fluttering and her forehead wrinkled slightly in concentration. She's so beautiful. Clawdeen brings her hand up to cup Draculaura's cheek again, smoothing her thumb softly over her skin. Draculaura pulls back a fraction of an inch and Clawdeen stiffens in panic, but Draculaura has only moved so she can nip lightly at Clawdeen's lip - without the fangs this time. Clawdeen tries to hold back a shiver. Draculaura is only thinking about Clawd, not his little sister. She doesn’t like Clawdeen like that. Clawdeen has to keep that in mind. This is practice. Only practice.

Slowly, Clawdeen parts her lips a fraction of an inch, and Draculaura echoes her movement. Keeping herself firmly in hand and only allowing herself the smallest and most tentative movements, Clawdeen slowly slides her tongue out to touch Draculaura.

Draculaura gasps a little, but she doesn't move away, so Clawdeen just stays exactly where she is, not daring to move a muscle. After an agonizing eternity that in the real world only lasts a couple of seconds, Draculaura slides her own tongue out to meet Clawdeen's. It's cool and soft against her skin, and Clawdeen's breath catches.

She opens her mouth a fraction more, in invitation, and Draculaura takes it, slipping her tongue past Clawdeen's lips but seeming unsure what to do with it. Clawdeen can barely think to stay focused on remembering that Draculaura doesn’t like her like that, her head is so light. One of Draculaura's hands creeps around Clawdeen's neck to be a cool pressure under her hair, holding her in place, and this time she can't keep all of the shiver from showing.

She tentatively slides her tongue against Draculaura’s, and both of them shiver a little. Everything about Draculaura is cool and smooth where Clawdeen is hot and rough, and the feeling of Draculaura's lips slowly warning from the pressure of her own is better than anything she had ever fantasized about.

Clawdeen realizes that it might have been long enough to be weird and starts to try and pull away, but Draculaura's hand tightens in her hair, holding her in place, and Clawdeen surrenders without a fight. This is everything she's dreamed of for months, so she might as well take it when it's offered to her on a silver platter.


End file.
